Will always come back home
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: JJ and Kate have been through the same events. Their husbands were off in war. After many months of not seeing either of the men, they will have to learn to adjust again. Hotch will have to re-adjust to the team and possible PTS. Frank will have to deal with the possibility of being executed or jailed. In the middle? Their wives and family. Will it all workout?
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

The house was quiet as it has been for some time now. The kids were asleep and her friends had gone home. She sat on her couch, in front of the fire. In one hand was her glass of wine and in the other, she held a picture of her and her husband. It has been a year and a half since she has seen him, half a year since she has talked to him. Last time being on their son's birthday. With a deep sigh, she placed her glass on the table and stood. Placing the frame on top of the chimney she headed up stairs.

It was torture to walk into that room and not see him. Bickering with him for leaving his socks on the ground. Not seeing his smile and hear his laugh. She missed him, more than many can imagine. He was only to be gone for four months, but they kept holding him back every time. He has missed so much this past year. Her and the kid's birthday. Morgan and Garcia's wedding, and many others. Taking a shower, she slipped into her gown and into bed, seconds later Trigger her husband's Doberman jumped on. The dog had been with him since he was 25, having been to three deployments together.

"Hey buddy." She whispered, pulling the dogs head close to her. "Miss him too?" Trigger whimpered. "Yeah me too." Turning to her side, she stared at the picture of her husband. Seeing his picture was the only way she could get any sleep.

AT BASE:

Laying on his sleeping bag, the LTC stared up at the sky. The stars were bright tonight and the moon was full, giving them some light. He was on watch as his men slept. Or so he thought.

"LTC?" His first lieutenant whispered.

"What is it?"

"My watch sir." The young man crawled over to his side, taking position.

Hotch glanced up at him, frowning at the tired look on the man's face. "James let me ask you something."

"Sir?"

"How long since you've seen your family?" Hotch asked.

James smiled softly. "Six months' sir. My daughter was born a month ago."

"Married?"

"Yes sir." James glanced at him. "You…sir?"

Hotch looked up at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes, married three years. Have two kids one which is graduating high school tomorrow."

James chuckled. "Teenagers I am so not ready for the stage."

"Well I wouldn't know."

"Sir?"

Standing to his feet, Hotch scanned the area. "I haven't seen my family in a year and a half. They had been requesting my service."

"Weren't you in the FBI sir?" James asked.

Hotch nodded. "Yes, I joined the army at the age of 19. Took my four years, but decided to keep my name enlisted as well as follow a career outside the army. I worked both, but as I rose in the ranks the more I was deployed."

"This will be the longest I have been away." James said.

"Me as well." Leaving the younger man to himself, Hotch walked away.

James watched him walked away, he had known the LTC from here and there. This was the first time they were together, and the stories he had heard of the man appeared to be true. He was tall and muscular as any other. He could run as far and march for as long. He could assemble his rifle in thirty seconds in the light and the dark. Hotchner was the man you prayed would be at your side when the fighting began, he would have your back, he would fight. But he was not a man to confide in. He didn't want to know your heartache, loneliness, or fear. He has his own under control, and while his indifference to the feelings of a comrade seemed cold, it was his only means of self-protection. but that didn't mean he didn't talk to them, but it was rare.

Hotch knew not to stray from his men, but he needed to make sure they were safe. At about a mile was another platoon waiting for orders to come in.

They had discovered enemy troops five clicks away. So, coming from the higher ranking officers, they were ordered to stand by. They were to have two options one, they were to retreat or two they were to take them by surprise. Hotch hated this, being the highest-ranking officer in the field all the weight landed on his shoulders.

Taking a seat on a fallen log Hotch pulled out his notebook. Writing letters home was the most difficult thing. When he put pen to paper it opened emotions inside of him that he had locked down hard, in order to be able to do his job. It made him softer, more vulnerable. But at the same time, it was all that kept him going, to re-read his crumpled mud-stained correspondence, to remind him what he was fighting for. It was hard to know what to say though, he didn't want to scare her, he didn't want to say so much, he cried writing it. in the end, it was brief, he ended it with description of the battlefield at sundown, that he hoped was poetic. He told her of hid undying love for her and how he hoped to see her and the kids soon. Of course, Hotch never sent them, she deserved more than a simple letter. Instead he would keep it in his notebook and place it inside his uniform.

Just then all hell broke loose.

Shots were fired, the yelling began, soldiers jumping into action. Hotch ran back to his men glad to see them up and ready. Snatching his rifle from one of the privates he hid down. Popping his head over the barrier, he saw enemy troops stocking forward. Hotch counted 14 hostiles, there was no way to help the others until these were contained. Looks like they were going to have to use the pride maneuver.

"Get the Colonel on the phone, we have lost the element of surprise." Hotch ordered, glancing at the rest of his men he sighed. "Let do what we do best boys. James take half of the platoon. Take this road down and surround them. We will take the other."

"Pride maneuver sir?" The youngest of the group asked, his tone held a certain tremble.

"That's right private." Hotch gave him a reassuring smile. "Stay close."

James grabbing the men took off. The trick was to surround the enemy within their circle, giving them no out. Just like a pride of lions. Hotch positioned himself clicking his clicker twice he waited for the response. The moment it came the massacre began. The poor men had no idea what hit them. All they saw were American soldiers pop out of the ground and shoot. The rifles were emptied into the men, without mercy, regret, or shame.

"Hold your fire!" Hotch ordered, which was quick to cease. Walking over to the bodies he used his boot to flip one over. Frowning he leaned closer only to sigh deeply. This man-boy-couldn't be older than 18, in fact none of them could have been older than 18.

"Jesus there just kids." One of the privates gasped.

James glanced at Hotch then back at the group. "Quiet private."

"Quiet?! We just massacred a Bunch of kids!" The man yelled.

"That's enough private!" Hotch growled. "We were given an order to eliminate all hostiles from the area." Walking up to him, he stared him straight in the eyes. "You have a problem with them you can take it up with Colonel Adams. Until then you are to do what you are told. Understood?"

"Yes sir." He growled.

"That goes for all of you!"

"Sir yes sir!" The entire platoon chorused.

Hearing the continues shots within the village, Hotch ordered them out. Glancing back down at the bodies, he noticed one was still alive. Raising his gun, he aims it to the boy's head ready to end his life, but one look at his eyes he faltered. With a heavy sighed he pulled out a knife and granola bar tossing them to the kid. Followed by some bandage and alcohol. One last look at him he jogged after his men.

The village was a nightmare. Fellow soldiers falling to their deaths, bodies everywhere, woman running out of their homes with children, men being shot down. Homes were being burnt down. James having separated the platoon into groups, Hotch went with three other men. They secured the homes pulling out anyone inside and shooting any threat. Hotch was stabbed on the arm, just as he kicked the door down. Son of a bitch was waiting for him, his men fired as he pulled two boys out of the house. Pulling the knife out, he wrapped himself up and kept moving. By the time the last house was secured they had new orders. One. Nobody lived.

The soldiers had obeyed every order so far, march, shoot, eat, sleep, but now they faced one beyond their liking. Hotch stood in front of the three platoons, with first and second lieutenant on each side. Against the wall stood the families they had pulled out of their homes. The prisoners cowered unarmed, some facing them with hopeless eyes and some turning away with eyes shut tight. Intel said they were rebel-friendly. They supplied food and shelter, they were kith and kin. The commander had been on the phone all night long, his troops keeping guard from what Hotch had heard. Every time an order came to fire, the man put in for another clarification, but he was running out of options.

Hotch sighed, it was his call. "My platoon get ready." Sharing looks his men walked out from within the others and formed a line facing the wall. "Ready!" With hesitation, they readied their rifles. "Aim!" Slowly they took aim. Hotch scanned the prisoners, the kids looking at him with fear, the mothers crying for mercy. Looking to his men he saw the look of horror on some and disgust on the others, he couldn't make them do this. His job was to protect them, and so he will. "Weapons down!" With a relief breath, they dropped them. "Everyone fall out!"

James frowned as he followed them all back into road. Their jeeps were about a mile away, no one spoke as they left. About ten minutes away, they heard gunshots go off. One after another and another and another, until it was all quiet. The soldiers stood their ground for about twenty minutes, until the figure of LTC Aaron Hotchner appeared. The man didn't say anything nor did he look at anyone, he simply kept walking knowing fully well they were going to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHORT, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

 **PLEASE R AND R.**

BACK AT THE BAU:

Kate jogging into the bullpen, she was late. Because of Aarons deployment Emily had taken up his position as unit chief. She was good at her job, but it wasn't the same.

"Morning kitten!" Garcia squealed. "Meg graduates today!"

"I know, time fly's so fast." Kate sighed. "I just wished she would stay small you know. That reminds me it's also Marie's birthday."

Just then JJ walked into the bullpen, with a somewhat worried face. "Morning."

"Hey cupcake." Garcia smiled. "What's the matter?"

With a heavy sighed she took a seat on the corner of Morgan's desk. "Frank called last night. He will be staying behind another three months. Apparently, the General has given him new orders."

Kate gave her a knowing look. JJ like her, her husband was on deployment only he was a Marine. Frank had gotten back from his deployment, just in time for his wedding with JJ. A day of honeymoon and the General called him back in. She had not seen him in over two years. Hell, the man hadn't met their daughter yet, who was a year old today.

"I'm sorry JJ." Kate pulled her into a side hug.

Shrugging JJ smiled softly at her. "No worries Kate. It's just part of the package."

"Yeah tell me about it." Looking up at the cat walk, Morgan, Rossi, Emily and Spencer walked out. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, shouldn't you two be home?" Rossi asked.

"Why?" Both woman in question asked.

"Meg's graduation and Marie's birthday." Morgan said, as if stating the obvious.

Kate chuckled. "Those are until 6. Plus, I thought we were all going together?"

"Any news from Hotch or Frank?" Spencer asked.

Kate shook her head. "It should be another month or so, before they let him come back."

"Frank called yesterday, he's staying another three months." JJ mumbled.

"Sorry princess." Morgan whispered, having walked down and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine." Wiping the tears off she forced a smile. "So how bout we get the day going, because I am not missing my goddaughter's graduation."

"And I am not missing my goddaughter's birthday." Kate grinned.

BACK AT THE BASE:

Hotch laid on his cot. Today was his daughter's graduation and he was going to miss it, just like every other important moment in their life. He hated this life sometimes. After last night, his men had stayed cleared of him. Only James stayed close by in case he needed anything.

A private, who could not be any older than 25 walked in. Standing at attention and saluting him, Hotch saluted back. "Permission to speak sir!"

"Granted."

"General Adams has requested your presence sir." The private informed.

Standing up he groaned at the ache in his back. Looking behind him he noticed the boy standing behind him. "Thank you private, your dismissed."

"Sir." Saluting him, he did an about face and left.

Walking into General Adam's bunker he saluted the man. "LTC Aaron Hotchner reporting sir."

"Ahh yes LTC Aaron Hotchner." General Adams smiled. "Great work out there last night. Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thank you sir." Hotch said.

"Now no need to be so stiff boy." General Adam grinned. "Please take a seat. Want something to drink?"

Taking a seat, he frowned. "No thank you sir. Permission to ask?"

"Granted."

"Why did you ask for me?" Hotch asked.

"Oh I didn't Aaron."

Hotch frowned. "But private-"

"He did." Adam pointed to someone or something behind him.

Hotch turned around slowly only to see the one and only Frank Donovan. "Colonel?" Jumping to his feet he saluted the man. He may be a marine, but Frank outranked him.

Frank chuckled returning the salute. "LTC how you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Good, good." Frank stared at him for a moment, before pulling the man into a one-handed hug. "Been a while."

"Two years." Hotch laughed. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad, but…"

"I'm here to take you home with me." Frank smirked. "I just had General Adam sign the discharge papers. Seems like you might need some vacation time."

Hotch was stunned. "Seriously?"

Giving him a nod, Frank patted him on the shoulder. "Come on you wouldn't want to miss Meg's graduation and I am dying to meet my daughter." Giving their salutes to General Adam, they headed out.

"So how are we to leave?" Hotch asked.

Frank gave him a smirk, gesturing to the black helicopter a few feet away. "The perks of being a Colonel."

Hotch snorted. "I risk my life down here enough; I really don't want to add being in the air as well."

Giving Hotch a small smack on the head, he left the man to pack and say his goodbyes. Frank waited outside, regardless of who he was or what rank he was the soldiers around him glared. Marines and army didn't mix, not unless they were to work together. But socially? It was a disaster. Hotch and him were tight because of their wives and friends. When one was on leave and the other wasn't, said man would look after the others family. Hotch was there when his daughter was born, just like many other occasions.

"Alright Colonel, let's go home."


	3. Chapter 3

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

BACK WITH KATE & JJ:

The BAU had decided to call it an early day, at around 4pm. Enough time to get ready for the graduation/birthday. Rossi had called the cater to make sure all was done, by the time they got back. Morgan and Garcia oversaw the cake and decorations.

JJ oversaw getting the DJ, with the help of her son and Jack. Henry was now 16, Will had left them when he was just 6. Frank came into their life at the right moment, in both hers and Henry's. She was currently helping Kate on getting her daughter dressed for the day. Of course, Garcia had picked out the outfit.

"How did Frank sound when you spoke to him last night?" Kate asked.

JJ shrugged. "Tired. Something was going on in the background, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"Same as Hotch, always so cryptic." Kate huffed, picking up the baby. She was so much like her father, only thing of JJ was her nose. She even inherited her father's gray eyes. "She is so cute."

"I can't wait for Frank to meet her." JJ whispered, giving little Marie a kiss on the head.

Kate suddenly tilted her head to the side. "You never told me how you and Donovan met."

"huh…well…."

FLASHBACK:

JJ was getting ready for the ball they were to attend. It was a marine/army ball, a little gathering for the men and woman who risk their lives. Hotch had told his team, he wanted them there. It was heard that Hotch was to be promoted from Major to LTC (Lieutenant Colonel), so it was important they be there for him.

"My you look handsome." JJ grinned kissing her son on the cheek. henry was 12 at the time. "Go grab you coat." Watching him run off, she sighed. It had been a year since Will left and not once has he checked on her son. Grabbing her purse and keys, JJ ushered Henry out the door and into Hotch's car. They met up with the others just outside the building.

The music was loud, but enjoyable. As they walked in JJ was taken back, everyone was wearing their uniform. Everywhere you looked there were solders, she had to admit it was nice. The room gave her a sense of safeness.

"Aright, I need to go greet some fellow comrades. I'll meet you later." Hotch grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her with him.

"Well I'm going to take a seat." JJ gestured to the table close to both the window and door. The others gave her a few nods, before they went off. Sitting Henry at the table, she handed him his tablet. The day was going good; JJ had ordered drinks for her and Henry along with some food. The soldiers and marines were having a good time, that was until everyone began settling down.

"Attention!" A bald and chubby man on the stage ordered, every man and woman, including Hotch and Rossi followed the ordered. "Colonel Frank Donovan on deck!"

JJ watched as a tall, dark and handsome man walked up to the mic. He was jaw drop gorgeous, his hair as military cut, dark as the night, a go-tee barely visible on his face. Broad shoulders and define body. The uniform did little to nothing in hiding his muscles.

"At ease!" Donovan ordered. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but as of 1800 Zulu time tomorrow we are on leave." Groans were heard all around, all coming from the Marines. "I know we just got back home, but orders have come directly from the General of the Marine Hank Floyd." Taking a deep breath, he took a step back. "I really am sorry Marines." Without another glance at the men, he walked off the stage. The music began up once more and although the quiet was gone, you could still see and feel the disappointment.

JJ was so sucked in her own mind, that she didn't even notice Henry wonder off and bump into a certain colonel.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Frank had the young boy in his arms, smiling as he played with his rank badge. Henry didn't even seem to mind, in being carried.

"Oh! Henry!" JJ jumped to her feet, grabbing Henry. "I am really sorry; I didn't see him leave."

Frank chuckled. "It's quite alright." Holding his hand out to her, he smiled. "Frank Donovan."

"Jennifer jearue." JJ smiled softly, giving his hand a shake. "Again I am sorry."

"It's no problem really." An idea suddenly popped into his head. "But if you want to make it up to me, how about you let me buy you a drink." Trying not to seem surprise, she gave him a small nod. "Waiter!"

A young blond man, walked up to them. "Yes sir?"

"Please a whiskey and for the lady…" He waited for her response.

"Red wine please."

"Right away." And poof he left.

"So are you here alone or…"

"No, I am came with some friends." JJ answered. "Aaron Hotchner is one of them."

Frank smiled. "Ahh yes, Major Hotchner."

"You know him?"

"Not personally, I heard of him. Climbed the ranks pretty quickly."

"So I heard." She glanced down at Henry, who in return was staring at Frank. "You are in the army?"

"No, Marines." He replied, also noticing the young boy. "Hey?" Henry snapped his eyes up at him, quickly casting them down. "What's your name?"

"H-Henry." The voice was barely a whisper. For some reason, henry had suddenly become shy.

Leaning forward, Frank had his elbows rested on his knees. "You like this?" He gestured to the eagle badge on his collar. The same badge that ranked him as Colonel.

"Yeah, it looks cool." Henry exclaimed.

Frank pulled it off, motioning Henry to stand. "Here, take good care of it alright?" He spoke with a deep voice, as he placed the badge on Henry's collar.

"Cool!" Henry grinned. "I'm going to show uncle Aaron!" Giving his mom a kiss, he was off.

"You really didn't have to do that." JJ said.

Frank shrugged. "I know, but he reminds me as a boy." JJ laughed, finding that hard to believe. "So is your husband around?"

"If that is you way of asking if I am single? The answer is yes."

Frank held back his chuckle. He had seen her the moment, she walked in with her group of friends. And at that moment, his world changed. She was stunning, beautiful blue eyes. Now Frank had always been into red head, but her…she was just something else. "So Henry's father isn't in the picture?"

JJ shook her head. "Not for the last year." He was just about to say something, when Hotch and the others walked up to them.

"JJ?" Rossi called.

JJ smiled up to them. "Hey, what's up?"

"Who's he?" Garcia asked, not being able to hold back her curiosity.

"Oh…umm." Why the hell was she stuttering.

Frank stood with grace and confidence. "Colonel Frank Donovan."

Hotch dropped his girlfriend's hand and saluted the man. "Colonel." No one missed the hint of growl in his voice.

Frank smirked, giving him a salute. "Major Hotchner." Turning his attention back to JJ, he reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. "I leave tomorrow, but I would like to see you before I go."

With a huge blush, she nodded. "Sure, I am staying at the Tamara hotel."

"Looking forward to tomorrow." Giving Henry a small pat on the head, he walked into the crowd of people.

"Please tell me you are not going to meet him." Hotch whined.

"Why not?" JJ frowned. "He was nice and I actually liked him."

"What's the matter Hotch?" Morgan asked.

Hotch sighed, taking a gulp of what was Frank's untouched drink. "I don't like him. I've heard things about him. He's ruthless and doesn't give a shit about the consequences."

"You just describe most of the army Aaron." Rossi added.

"Look just be careful around him. Okay?" Hotch plead.

"I will." She promised.

The rest of the night the stayed close to JJ, they had taken Hotch's worry seriously. JJ could fell eyes on her throughout the night and every time she'd look up, JJ locked eyes with him. Hotch, along with two others were promoted. Frank had handed the badges to the Marines, while Colonel Jacobs handed Hotch's. It was late and she was ready to head home, Henry had been dozing off, but by the looks of her team it would be another while. Or she thought.

"You need a ride?"

JJ jumped at the sudden deep voice behind her. "Excuse me?"

"Your son has been falling asleep for the past hour and you are not far from following him as well." Frank answered. "And by the looks of it your friends are in for a long night."

"Yeah I know."

"Here." Picking up the small boy into his arms, he picked up her bag. "I'll take you to the hotel."

"You really don't have-"

"I want to." Frank stopped her. "Now come on, you look tired."

Wrapping her arms around his bicep, she followed him out. He walked them toward a sleek black Audi. It was nice and well maintained. Opening the back door, Frank laid Henry on the back seat. Having turned to face JJ, he noticed her shivering.

JJ was startled by the warm coat that fell over her shoulders. Giving him a thankful smile, she couldn't help but wrap it around her and take a whiff of his scent.

"Come on." Opening the door for her he helped her into the car.

It wasn't long before Frank found himself in her room and laying her son on the couch. As they walked over to the small kitchen area in the room, he watched her. She was biting her lower lip and playing with the small necklace. She was nervous. Walking closer to her he took the necklace in his hand.

JJ glanced up at him, he was so close. The warmth of his breath on her face. Taking in a shaky breath, JJ leaned in closer.

Frank watched her, he wanted to kiss, but waited for her to make the first move. When she did, he followed.

Frank held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. JJ's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within in her. JJ was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. JJ gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back and spent a moment studying her face. JJ felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Frank gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. JJ felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Frank's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever Frank's mind was lock into the present. The worries of the day evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. His usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended, he has no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins, his only desire was to touch her, to move his hand under the thin layer of her dress and feel her perfect softness. In moments, the soft caress has become more firm, he savored her lips and the quickening of her breath that matched his own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

His fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of JJ. As they pulled apart. JJ blush hiding her face into his chest, which was rumbling from his chuckle.

"What's the matter?" Frank whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know you!" She yelled, although it was muffled.

Frank chuckled once more. "You know my name and what I do. What more do you need at the moment?"

Pulling away she stepped back. "I don't do this! I don't just invite men into my house or room and kiss them! I am not that kind of woman!"

Frank was taken back, by her aggression. "Jennifer I never said or thought you were. And I am not the kind of man that dose that either."

"I find that kind of hard to believe." JJ snapped, she wasn't mad at him, but at herself.

Frank clenched his jaw, he wasn't used to being yelled at. Let alone not be able to yell back. "Look I am sorry alright. It won't happen again. I didn't mean to offend you." Grabbing his jacket, he made his leave, only for JJ to grab his arm.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that." Taking a deep breath, she relaxed. "I haven't kissed nor had a man near me or my son in over a year. I just don't want to do something that I regret."

Frank pulled her into a hug. "Jennifer neither would I. Last thing I want is to leave like that." Grabbing her hand, he led her towards the bed. "Come." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he smiled gently. "I'm not going to do anything Jennifer. Just lay with me." And she did, Frank had removed his shoes and uniform jacket. Leaving only his undershirt on, JJ had changed into her pj's which was her tank-top and some shorts. Frank grabbed her the moment she laid on the bed, pulling her to her side and holding her. JJ had her head laying on his chest and arm draped over his abdomen. This was how she fell asleep. Frank had been somewhat out of his comfort zone; he has been in the military since he was 23 and has known nothing but that. His love life was just how JJ said before, fucking them and leaving. This was the first time he laid with someone and just held them. Let alone feel an attachment to them.

By the next morning JJ woke up expecting for him to be gone, but instead she found him still asleep. Looking him over he seemed so young, yet he still held onto his frown. Even in his sleep the man was working. As she tried to stand, his arm wrapped tighter around her.

"I need to get up." JJ whispered, knowing Henry would be up soon.

"So do I, but I don't want to." Frank mumbled.

With a little coaxing, she was able to get out of bed and take a shower, Frank followed suite jumping in after her. He shaved and dressed into his uniform. Glancing into the mirror he chuckled, he could get used to this, but only with her. Walking out he grabbed some coffee and watched her usher her son into the bathroom. Finishing his coffee, he grabbed his keys, jacket and phone.

JJ walked out. "So bye?"

Chuckling, he pulled her into him kissing her senseless. "Now why do I get the feeling you think I won't see you again?"

JJ scoffed, pushing him back. "Because I probably won't. What happened or didn't happen last night was a onetime thing."

"What if I don't want it to be?" Frank asked.

"What?"

"Jennifer I am not a man that settles down. I have focus my life to the marines, completely forgetting about my personal life." Frank cupped her jaw. "Yet the moment I saw you last night it came back to me. Waking up with you this morning, seeing you take care of Henry and making me coffee, all of that gave me a feeling. I know I am leaving right now, but I want to come back to someone. Knowing you will be here for my return."

"Frank I have a job, Henry has a-"

"I don't care about that. You have to change nothing; I want you just the way you are." Leaning down he gave her a gently kiss. "I will be back and I would love to explore this more."

"How do I know you will be back?" JJ sighed. "You can change your mind from here to the airport. While I am here hanging on to…to whatever this is."

Frank lowered his stuff onto the chair and reached for his dog-tags. Pulling them off, he placed them in her hand. "As long as you have them I will always be back. For you and them." Picking his things once more he walked towards the door. "Consider them a promise. See you soon agent." Saluting her he walked out, not once looking back.

"Good bye Colonel." JJ whispered, clutching the tags in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

PRESENT:

"That's how I met and fell in love with him." JJ smiled.

Kate awed. "I always wondered when he gave you the tags."

"I see Hotch gave you his." She motioned to the tags around her neck.

"Yeah, he gave them to me before leaving this time." Kate whispered, holding them in her fist. "God I miss him."

"I know, I miss Frank as well."

"Yet you haven't seen him in over two years!" Kate exclaimed.

JJ just shrugged. "Yeah, but with Henry and Marie time has flown by."

"She looks so much like her father." Kate admired. "She is so going to be a daddy's girl." Laughing both woman walked out of the room and met up with the team.

"You ladies ready?" Morgan asked, taking little Marie from Kate. "Happy birthday baby girl."

"Yup, lets got see my little girls graduate." Kate grinned, pulling JJ with her.

They all piled into two SUV's and headed off, nobody aware of the surprise that awaited them.

WITH THE MEN:

"So what is the plan?" Hotch asked, his eyes admiring the view from the helicopter.

"Well I'm not sure. I thought I was deployed for three more months." Frank shrugged. "I figure either we surprise them at the graduation or Rossi's party."

Hotch raised a brow. "Party?"

"JJ told me last time I talked to her." Frank answered.

"What happened?" Hotch suddenly asked.

Frank glanced at him, with a confused look at him. "What?"

"You were supposed to be out there for three more months Colonel."

"Your point?"

Hotch leaned forward. "They don't just tell you to stay one day and leave the other Donovan. What happened?"

Frank sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I shot a friendly."

"What?"

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it."

Hotch nodded slightly. "What happened?"

Swallowing hard, frank closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it Hotch."

"What did the general say?" Hotch asked. He wouldn't admit it, but he was rather sacred. He knew the consequences for shooting an army buddy, not to mention the accused soldier had to go through trial.

Frank scoffed. "At the time nothing, I was given a 'break'. Said I have been out there too long. Everything will be settled in a month or so." Seeing the look on Hotch's face. Frank held a hand up, in a stop gesture. "Don't. I know what I did and I know what the consequences are. The only reason I told you was because you asked, but this cannot leave the two of us."

Giving him a nod, he decided to change the subject. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We are landing behind my house, grab the car and head on from there." Glancing at his watch he hummed. "They should all be at the school by now, so I guess we will met them at Rossi's house."

Hotch glanced at himself. "Any chance we might be able to change?"

Chuckling he nodded. "Yeah, we can stop by your house. I need a change myself, Max and Henry never did like the uniform."

"Max?" Hotch frowned.

"Dog."

"Oh."

Frank pulled out his phone to see a message form JJ.

 ***I don't know if you will receive this or not, but look.*** it was a picture of Henry, Jack and Meg. Henry and Jack were dressed in a suit. Henry had a fully black one with red tie along with the eagle badge and Jack had a gray one, baby blue shirt and dark tie. No doubt each following their fathers taste in clothes. As for Meg, she was wearing her gown and hat. ***Henry, Jack and Meg send their hello's. We miss you Frank. Love you.***

"Here." He handed the phone over to Hotch. "She looks beautiful."

Hotch smiled, Meg might not be his biologically, but she was his. He helped raise her and love her. It was about two weeks into the marriage with Kate, that Meg handed him the adoption papers. He gladly accepted them. "Yeah she is. Henry has grown."

"Yup, although I am kinda of lost on that one. I haven't seen him in two years and who knows what's going on with him." Frank chuckled. "You thought about going back to the BAU?"

Hotch handed him back the phone with a deep sigh. "I'm not sure, right now all I want is to see my daughter, son and wife. The rest can wait."

"You and me both."

WITH KATE AND JJ:

By the time Meg and her friends were finally gathered together it was 8pm.

"So are you all ready to go?" Kate asked her.

Meg nodded. "Yeah, where too?"

"My house." Rossi jumped in, pulling the girl into a bear hug. "Our little bambina has finally graduated high school." Giving Rossi a blush, she walked to her group of friends. She needed to tell them of the plans.

"So who and who is coming?" Spencer asked.

Kate tilted her head side to side, trying to think of everyone. "Well us, Meg's friends, Jack and Henry's friends, their friend's parents and whoever, my brother is coming, so is JJ's parents and whoever you all invited."

Morgan whistled. "That is a lot of people."

"Only two are missing." Emily mumbled. She didn't want to put a downer mood on anyone, but Hotch and Frank were the only ones missing. "I'm sorry guys."

"No worries pumpkin." Garcia smiled.

"Come on, we still need to herd 10+ kids home." JJ groaned.

Luckily it didn't take long before everyone as gathered in Rossi's, the families were having fun getting to know each other and just watching their kids have fun. The music was a full blast, teens were dancing, Henry and Jack even got a hold of two girls.


	5. Chapter 5

AT FRANK'S HOUSE:

The chopper had left them just behind the two-story home. Frank had bought the house right after the marriage. It was a 12-acre property, with five stables on the side. JJ had told him; she always wanted to own some horses. So, he made it come true. Jogging into the house, he was greeted by max. Telling Hotch to grab something to eat, he ran upstairs took a quick shower and changed. Frank decided to pick out an all-black suit, leaving the tie off and unbuttoning the two first buttons. Grabbing his watch and wedding ring, he ushered Hotch out of the house and into the BMW.

"Your house?" Frank asked, even though he was already heading that way.

"Yeah, I need a shower." Hotch said.

Frank having pulled up at the Hotchner house, he waited in the car. He still needed to know how he was going to arrive. He didn't want to give them a heart attack, but he did want to surprise them. Only one way.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number. "Hey, I need your help…yeah I just got back today, I have Hotchner with me…I need you to pull something off, we want to surprise them…I am going to send you a file…Text me the details…Thank you." Hanging up, Hotch jumped into the car. He wore a black suit as well, but with his white shirt and black tie. "Let's go."

"What's the plan?" Hotch asked, he was excited, but nervous as well.

Frank took a left turn, before glancing towards him. "I called Rossi, he's going to help us."

"He knows?" Hotch asked.

"I had to tell him." Frank argued.

"Fine, how is this going to work?" Hotch huffed.

Frank shrugged. "Still waiting on those details." Silence fell upon them, until Frank began to laugh.

Hotch gave him a you-okay-kinda look. "What?"

"I was just remembering how much you hated me. Between you and your team it was nearly impossible to get near JJ and Henry." Frank chuckled.

Hotch scoffed. "I'm still not that fond of you, but I trust you to not hurt JJ or the kids. Henry and Marie."

"Marie, she's what? A year?" Frank said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, one year today. Has your temper." Hotch teased.

Frank glared at him. "Whatever."

Pulling up at Rossi's house-mansion more like it- he turned off his headlights and sent the agent a message. They could hear the laughter and music, along with loud talking. They spotted Rossi walk out alone, with a huge smile on his face.

"Come on." Hotch grinned.

Rossi pulled his unit chief into a tight bear hug. How he has missed the man. "It so good to see you again Aaron."

Hotch chuckled. "You too Dave, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Donovan."

Rossi wasn't too fond of the man, so he simply shook his hand. "How are you Donovan."

Frank forced a smile. "Happy to finally be able to see JJ again."

"Well then." Rossi clapped his hands. "Lets get this going. Everyone is outside, so you two can wait in the living room."

"Great." Hotch wrapped an arm around his shoulders, as they followed him back into the house.

There were people, but no one that would recognize them. So, taking a glass of whiskey they waited for the signal.

Rossi walked back outside, happy to see the team and kids together. Jumping onto the stage he grabbed the mic, all while a screen was placed behind him. "Please! Can I get everyone's attention!" Everything was quiet within seconds. Those who were inside the house piled out. "Now can I have my team, Hotchner and the Donovan family step up." Sharing looks with each other, they stepped into the middle of the circle. One thing going through everyone's mind 'what the hell is he up too'. "Now I have a treat for you, I just received them a couple of minutes ago. So, I thought it would be best if I show them here and now." Stepping to the side the screen was turned on. Kate gasped as the face of her husband appeared. He was in his uniform and what appeared to be his a tent. He looked so tired, but held a smile.

"I just want to start with saying I am sorry for not being there for you all." Hotch began. "Meg I am so proud of you, for graduating, being there for Kate and Jack and just for being you. I love you and miss you so much. You have no idea how much I wanted to be there with you and watch you walk across that stage. I really am sorry sweetheart, but I will make it up to you I promise." Meg had tears streaming down her face. "Jack I heard you made the soccer team and are now the captain. I happy for you buddy and I know I have missed many of our things. I am sorry as well son, but know I love you. Thank you for being the man of the house while I have been away. Kate and Meg cannot be safer than in the hands of a hotchner." That caused the family to chuckle a tearful laugh. "Kate…god I miss you so much. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I long to have you in my arms once again, to feel you at my side. I love you baby and hope to have you with me soon. I love you guys. I am counting the days until I get to go back." The video ended with those words. Kate smiled a thank you towards Rossi, who in return bowed his head.

"Now there is one more." Rossi said, pressing play.

JJ and henry grinned at seeing the video was from Frank. "I'm not good with these things, so I apologize if it is short." Everyone chuckled. "Henry, I know it has been two years since you and I have seen each other, a year since we talked, but know I have never stopped loving you. You are my son and I wished I had been there for your birthdays and football games. I know you probably hold a grudge for being gone so long, but please understand they are not by choice. I am proud of you, proud to call you my son and honored to be your father. I will be with you guys very soon." Henry tried to hide the smile, but it was useless. "Jennifer…I don't know where to start, so I am just going to start with…I fucken miss you love. It's hell being away from you for this long, not be able to hold you or to tell you how much I love you. I was shocked when you told me I was going to be a father, then when I heard it was a girl. Angry and upset for not being able to be there at her birth, to support you and met her. Please tell her I love her and that I will met her soon. I love you all and I will see you soon." The video went black.

Rossi stood in the middle of the stage once more. Behind him the screen held two pictures one side was of Hotch and the other of Donovan. No one noticed the two men sneak out of the house and stand behind the screen. "Now how about we continue with the party. Please take the screen away."


	6. Chapter 6

As the screen was pulled up Kate and JJ gasped, they couldn't believe it. Kate was the first to break out of her shock and ran to her husband. Hotch laughed as he caught her in his arms, god it felt good.

"Oh-god!" Kate yelled. "How-when-how?"

Hotch chuckled, pulling her into a kiss. A kiss that was over do. "Donovan talked with General Adam and I was given my leave."

Pulling him into a hug once more, Kate laughed out of happiness. "I can't believe you are really here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you to baby." Closing his eyes, Hotch inhaled her scent. "I missed you too."

As the team watched Hotch and Kate reunite, they spotted Frank still on the stage and JJ on the lawn. She had tears rolling down her face, but not willing to believe her husband was there. Frank walked down the stage slowly, the guest moving to give him a path. Standing before her, Frank studied her. she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

JJ slowly lifted a hand to his jaw, sighing in relief at seeing he was real. Smiling when he leaned into her touch and his eyes closed in content. God, he was the same. "I thought I would never see you again." Her voice was raw with emotions.

Frank smiled gently at her, before reaching for the tags. "As long as you have them, I will always return. No matter where or what I am doing."

Not being able to hold back any longer, she lunged at him. her arms wrapping around his neck and face buried in his neck. Frank wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. "I missed you Frank. Two years, you were gone for two years."

"I know love, but I'm here and that is all that matters." Frank whispered. "I am not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise." Pulling back slightly he kissed her. The same force and love they shared on their first kiss was still there. Groaning he pulled back. "You have any idea how long I have wanted to do that?"

"About the same as I have." JJ grinned.

Before he could respond, Frank spotted Henry over her shoulder. Giving her a kiss on the neck he pulled back. "Hey." Henry glanced up at him, with tearful eyes. Frank frowned. "What is t-" Before he could finish the sentence, Henry tackled him in a hug. His face buried in his chest. Frank sighed knowing what the problem was. "I'm here son. It's okay."

"I was afraid you would never come back." Henry sobbed.

Kneeling in front of the boy he smiled. "Henry the promise I made you mother stand with you as well. I would never leave you three on purpose. You three are my life and will always be my priority. And no matter how long I am away, I will always, always come back." Pulling him into him, Frank kissed him on the head.

JJ smiled at her son and husband, glancing up she saw Hotch and Kate walking over to them. The team had already given him the welcome back. Hotch had little Marie in his arms, ready to have daughter and father met for the first time.

"Donovan." Hotch called, standing beside JJ. Frank looked over his shoulder, only to stiff at the sight of his baby girl. He was certain he'd stopped breathing for a moment. Standing up slowly he walked towards Hotch, his hands in his pocket as he peeked into the blankets. She was beautiful, her eyes were gray like his. She had black hair like him and had his mouth. "Frank Donovan met Marie Jennifer Donovan. Marie met Frank Donovan, your father." The little girl stared at him, blink once, twice, before stretching her hand out to him.

Frank picked her up gently and settled her against his chest. "Your beautiful. Marie, my little Marie." Kissing her on the head he turned to JJ. "Thank you."

"For what?" JJ asked.

"For giving me the family I never knew I needed and wanted." Frank answered not once looking up from Marie.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE POST. I HAVE BEEN HAVING DIFFICULT MONTHS. IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TAKES A TOLL ON YOU, BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER. I WILL BE POSTING HERE AND THERE, BUT I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU LOT.**

 **WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY.**

Kate sat with JJ and marie in one of the tables. Their husbands were currently talking, with the rest of the family. Hotch was catching up his team, while Frank talked with a former marine.

"I still can't believe they are home." Kate gushed.

JJ laughed. "You and me Kate. Seeing them here, makes me feel as if I am in a dream."

"Yeah it does. I just hope they won't be called in anytime soon." Kate said, looking up to see Hotch and Frank walking away. They parted from the people and talked in hush voice. Frank was explaining something and Hotch was looking worried. "Morgan!" Kate called.

Morgan jogged over to the girls. "What's up mama?"

"What's going on with those two?" She gestured to the clearly arguing men.

Morgan shrugged. "I am not sure. Frank received a call and pulled Hotch to the side."

JJ stood up with her daughter and walked towards her husband. Catching a bit of the arguing.

"What are you going to do run?" Hotch growled.

Frank ran a hand thru his hair, clearly frustrated. "I am not taking blame of something I didn't do Aaron."

"Then fight it!"

"Frank?" JJ startled both men. "You okay?"

Frank took in a deep breath, giving Hotch one look before turning to her. "Yeah. everything is fine." Smiling he took Marie in his arms. "Nothing to worry about."

JJ frowned, but took his word. "Okay, come I bet you haven't eaten anything."

"You are correct." Kissing his daughter, he grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her with him. Frank couldn't take the chance of her finding out what was happening. Hotch would tell her, if it meant helping him. But that was the last thing he needed now. If JJ found out they were accusing him, she would lose it. And he needed her calm and collected for the kids and herself. Taking a seat he glanced down at his daughter. He looked so much like her mother. When he first joined the marines, he was so focus on his career, the last thing in his mind was family. He didn't call his and lost all contact with them. For heaven sakes, he didn't even know if his mother lived still, or where his siblings were. So, you can imagine his shock and amazement in having fallen in love, married and started a family with her. Marie was proof of that, one that gave him hope.

Hotch stood with his team, Kate by his side. Stealing glances at Frank, he sighed. The man was a lost cost. He wanted to help, but Frank refused. He refuse to have anyone from JJ's family involved. Not that he wouldn't have done the same, but the man was being stupid.

"Aaron? You sure you're okay?" Kate whispered.

Hotch smiled down at her. "Yeah babe. Just thinking." Lightly kissing her on the cheek, he turned back to his team. It was weird being back with them.

Although they were all thrilled to have him back and couldn't wait to have their leader take command, it didn't change the fact he was gone for nearly two years. Morgan had been in command since his deployment. The others have come to see him as the unit chief and treated him as such. Morgan had become accustom to leading the team and looking out for them. He knew he was to step down, upon Hotch's return, but it did bother him a bit. The others would have to readjust to going back to Hotch's way. As easy as it may sound, this would take a toll on everyone.

"So Hotch how was your deployment?" Cruz asked.

Hotch shrugged. "As you would expect it, only ten times worse."

"That bad?" He chuckled. "Come on Hotchner, it couldn't have been that bad. Shoot bad guys and give your people freedom."

Hotch inhaled deeply. "It's not all that…glorifying Cruz. We are to do many things, we don't enjoy."

Another man laughed. James. A friend of Cruz and lawyer. "Take it from a soldier himself agent Hotchner. It's that glorifying. Take them all down and get rid of them. The adrenaline is just amazing."

"Yeah?" Hotch asked.

James smirked. "oh yeah."

"Tell me something James." Hotch placed his cup on a table. "Have you ever been ordered to kill an entire village?"

James frowned. "Yes, of rebels."

"No, no. I mean a village with innocent lives as well. That their only sins were helping their love ones." Hotch snapped. James shook his head. "Well when you do, tell me if this is still so glorifying." Pushing past his team, he rushed into the house.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked.

Rossi shook his head. "I don't know. I am going to go check on him." Walking past the people he walked slowly, not wanting to draw attention.

Frank had seen Hotch run off, then Rossi following him. Giving Marie to his mother, he followed the older agent out.

Hotch took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. His heart was beating at an impossible rate. He was sweaty and pale. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself. This was not normal. Suddenly his surroundings were changing. No longer was he home, but back at the village. His glock in hand. Looking past his hands, he saw the trail of blood running towards him. Slowly he looked up, disgusted at what he had done. Woman and children laid on the ground lifeless and bloody. The child's eyes wide open, last thing they express was fear. Tossing the gun to the side he fell to his knees. "What have I done." Suddenly a hand fell on his shoulder. Jumping, he turned to see a child bloody and crying.

"Why sir? Why kill us?" He asked.

Hotch stumbled to his feet, trying his best to get away. Tripping over his feet he landed on his back. "Stay back! Leave me alone!" Kicking he hit the boy, causing him to land on his bottom. "Stay back!"

Frank had rushed out to the front lawn, after hearing the screams. Not before ordering Garcia and Emily to keep everyone inside. Of course, Morgan and Spencer disobeyed. Finding Hotchner, he cursed at seeing the frantic LTC kicking and thrashing against Dave's hold. "Stay back." He ordered the two agents, before rushing towards Hotch. "Rossi let him go."

Dave frowned. "He's hallucinating."

"I know, I need you to let him go." Frank ordered. Rossi did it relucted. Frank kneeled before the frantic agent. "Aaron, listen to me. You are home, with your family and team. Close your eyes."

Hotchner shook his head. "No! Stay back!"

Frank jumped to his feet, trapping Hotch in a head lock. "Calm yourself down solider!" That seemed to do the trick. If he thought he was back, then he would obey the order. "Take deep breath LT. Now close your eyes." Hotch shook his head. "That's an order!" Frank used the same tone he did on his cadets. Hotch released a shaky breath and closed his eyes. "Good man, now relax." After feeling his body sag against him, he lowered the man to the ground. "Listen carefully man, you are home. What you are seeing is not really."

"Lie." Hotch whispered.

Frank motioned for Kate to come. "If you won't believe me, then maybe you will believe her."

"Aaron?" Kate whispered. Hotch slowly allowed to his eyes to open, seeing the face of his wife. Pulling her into a hug, he inhaled. "Shhh, it's okay. Your home now."

"I don't know what came over me." Hotch whispered. "One moment I was here and the next I was back at the village."

Frank crouched in front of him. "You need to see a shrink Hotchner. Do it before this gets worse."

Hotch glared at him. "What are you saying?"

"The panic attack and illusion are the first symptoms." Frank snapped. "You know very well what they lead to."

"PTSD." Kate whispered.

Hotch shook his head, standing abruptly. "I do not have PTSD. What happened can happen to anyone."

"You and I know that is not true Aaron." Frank growled, but took a deep breath. "I am not saying you have PTSD Aaron, I am simply saying you should talk to someone."

Hotch was about to cuss him out, but held back. He was wrong about the PTSD, but talking might help. "I will take you up on talking to a shrink, but that is it."

Frank shrugged. "Don't do it for me, I couldn't care less. It's your wife and kids, you should worry about."

"You should take your own advice." Hotch regretted the minute the words left his mouth.

Frank held back any sign of bother. "Our cases are very different Hotchner. Don't forget that." Pushing past him, he walked back into the house.

Aaron watched him leave. He didn't mean to throw it in his face, the man had enough pressure with the warrant for his arrest. But he was angry, not with him or his family, but with himself. He would talk with the shrink, but he will not accept being diagnosed with PTSD.

After the incident at Rossi's house, Hotch had been talking to the shrink for a month now. He had to admit it helped, but he still got the flashbacks. The littlest things set him off. A bang, something falling, a knock, the tv anything that made a bang noise. He hasn't been to the shooting range for about three weeks now. Last time he nearly shot a new agent in the head and he would have, if it weren't for Morgan to stop him. His temper was worse as well, granted Hotch was a serious and broody man. But he rarely got mad, when it came to his family and job. Now everything pissed him off, Jack leaving things on the floor. Kate pestering him to do something. Meg complaining and bitching about school and friends. He'd yell and shout, causing Kate to yell back. It had escalated just two nights ago, Kate had reprimand him for not picking up Jack from soccer practice. Hotch ignored her, going over a case file. When Kate yelled to look at her, Hotch snapped. Tossing the files at her, barely missing her face. Shouting Hotch said things he didn't mean, which led him to the hotel he was now staying at. On the job, he was worse. Lost his temper easily with the unsubs. Last case he had intentionally instigated a fight with the unsub. The man was barely breathing, by the time he was pulled off him. When questioned he simply said he was defending himself. His life was going down the drain, with each passing days. What was worse. The nightmares, there wasn't a night he slept and didn't see those dead villagers. Some nights they would chase him, others he was shot. Either way they always got revenge. He couldn't keep on going like this. He needed help.

Frank was another story. He was doing well, worried for Hotchner. Every time he tried talking or helping the man, he was kicked and pushed out. Frank had seen may men go down that road. Either they ended up hurting themselves or the ones they loved. Frank heard what had happened a few nights ago, but hadn't been able to find him. The only way to help him now was forcing him to deal with the reality. He needed to understand what was happening, sooner rather than later. Frank still had the threat of trial and execution looming over his head. He was being wrongly accused, but now his priority was Hotchner. He could deal with that later. Hotchner was needed, not just by his team, but by his family as well. Jack missed him and Kate was a mess without him. He should know, they have been staying with them for the past week. He just hoped he wasn't too late to help Hotch overcome this.

Weather he liked it or not, Hotch and him were brothers in arms. And for such thing he will do the impossible to bring the man back to them. He'd give his life for him if necessary. He just hoped it didn't come to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS A A/N. I JUST WANT TO CLEAR UP THAT THIS STORY IS FOR FUN. I AM NOT BASING IT ON ANYTHING OR ANYONE. NOR AM I LOOKING TO OFFEND ANYONE IN THE ARMY OR MARINES. MY FIANCE IS A MARINE. SO I DO APOLOGIZE FOR ANYONE WHO TOOK OFFENCE, BUT I AM NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING. :)**

 **NOW SOMEONE ASKED ABOUT THE DOGS AND DAUGHTER.**

 **MAX BELONGS TO FRANK. "MARINE"**

 **TRIGGER BELONGS TO HOTCH. "ARMY"**

 **THE BABY GIRL IS CALLED MARIE, I DID MAKE A MISTAKE IN THE NAMES LAST CHAPTER. (IT HAS BEEN FIXED.)**

 **SO I THINK THAT IS ALL.**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY.**


	9. Chapter 9

Frank pulled up into the hotel. He rolled his eyes, with the money Hotch had, he should have picked a better place. Walking into the office he was met with a rather beautiful girl. No older than 23, red head and slim.

"Evening." Frank smiled.

The girl looked up with a bored look, but quickly gave him a smile. "Hello. Room for one?"

Frank shook his head. "No, I am actually looking for someone. Aaron Hotchner."

"I'm sorry I can't just give you that information." She replied.

"Well how about now?" He pulled his badge out.

The girl paled a bit. Pausing for a moment, she began searching in the laptop. "Room 203."

"Thank you…"

"Amanda."

"Amanda, beautiful name." Reaching for her hand, he kissed the back of it. As he walked out, he chuckled to himself. The charm has never failed him. Jogging up the stairs, he passed a few rooms. Nothing he hasn't seen or heard. A couple were going at it, a crack head was injecting and he was sure his partner was dead. Once he reached the room, Frank knocked softly only to hear a bottle smash against the door. "Aaron open the door!"

"Leave!"

Frank sighed. "Come on man, open the door!"

"Leave me alone Frank!"

"Aaron, I just want to talk. Nothing more, just talk." Frank said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't want to talk, see or hear you! Now leave! Leave me alone! All of you!" Hotch was in a panic state.

Frank could hear it. Aaron was freaking out. Taking a step back, he kicked the door in. Glancing around he cringed, the room was a mess. Trash and bottles all over the place, his suitcases were vomiting his clothes. The bed was a mess, blankets and pillows tossed around. But he couldn't see Aaron. Hearing the sobs coming from the bathroom, he slowly walked in. "Aaron?" Pushing the door open, he frowned. "Hotchner." Hotch was sitting on the toilet, with his gun in his hand. Tears were falling down his chin, as both of his hands gripped his hair. His once white clean shirt was now stained in both blood and whatever he has spilled. Frank stayed put, he wasn't sure just how bad the man was.

"I-I can't do this anymore Frank." Hotch whispered.

Frank took a step closer. "Do what?"

"This! I can't keep seeing them! They are after me!" Hotch yelled waving his hands and gun around.

Frank stopped himself from moving. "Who? Who is after you?"

Hotch shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. I just want to be alone."

"No, your wife needs you, as well as your kids. Aaron this is not you." Frank took another step. "Aaron give me the gun."

Hotch looked down at his hand and shook his head. "No, it's all I have to protect myself."

"You don't need it Hotch. Your family and team will protect you." Frank was going to try the team card. "They are worried about you."

"Just leave me alone Frank!."

"No! For fucks sake Hotchner! You need help! You need to overcome this!" Frank yelled. "Your team needs their leader back! Your wife and kids need you back! You are letting this-this thing take control of you!"

"No one needs me! I am broken Frank! These damn memories won't leave me alone!" Aaron screamed.

Frank watched him closely. "Give me the gun Aaron."

Jumping to his feet Hotch walked out. "What? You think I'm going to use it? Take the easy way out?" Frank didn't know what to say. "Well I have! And let me tell you, that has been the first time I have thought clearly. I can't control this frank! I am tired and warn out. I can't fight it anymore. It's won."

"Aaron it hasn't won."

"I see them everywhere and every fucken time of day! I can't close my eyes without them haunting me! I can't go outside, everyone is them! I fucken killed innocent people! I shot them in cold blood! I am a fucken killer! I have become what I have hunted my entire life!" Aaron yelled, causing Frank to flinched everytime the gun hit his chest.

"I told you! I said you needed help!" Frank yelled. He knew Hotch needed a firm hand. He was an alpha male and needed another one to control him. "But you are too much of a stubborn bastard to listen to anyone! You have hurt your team and your family with this fucken behavior! We tried to help you the way you wanted, but it was no use! Now I am giving you the last chance Aaron." Hotch looked up. "We do this my way or you are on your own." Hotch starred at him with glossy eyes. After what seemed like hours he nodded. "Get showered. I brought you some clothes." Getting up he slowly walked to the bathroom. Frank grabbed the gun as he passed by him. Sliding the clip out he frowned, there were four bullets missing. Not including the one in the chamber. Looking around he searched for holes in the wall. Only to find them over the head board, then he froze and closed his eyes. "Please god no." Making sure Hotch was in the shower, he snuck out of the room and walked to the one beside it. Picking the lock he walked in, giving a sighed relief at finding the room empty, he snuck out and sneaked back into his room. Hotch was just shutting off the water. "Clothes are on the bed! I'll be in the car."

"Thank you." Hotch mumbled.

Frank scoffed playfully. "Don't thank me yet. Hurry and get dressed." Frank took the seat in his car. Feeling his phone vibrate, Frank pulled it out groaning at the number. "What?"

"We have problems." The man yelped.

Frank sighed. "I have my own problems. Now what?"

"They have a witness. One that says the shot was not justifiable."

"That's bullshit! The idiot was going on a spree Marcos." Frank snapped.

Marcos agreed. "I know Frank, but you need to find someone that can vouch for you. And you must do it quickly."

Spotting Hotch walking towards his car, he cut the call short. "Listen I have something to do right now. Let me see what I can come up with and I'll let you know."

"Do it fast Frank."


End file.
